


Beg Me, Love Me

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Biting, M/M, Marking, Rimming, Smut, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic of Chris and Darren having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg Me, Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I posted on my tumblr awhile back and decided to post here. And, yes, I know that is a terrible summary. I couldn't think of anything.

A hand presses between his shoulder-blades, pushing him into the mattress.  Easily going without an ounce of fight to him, Chris feels as the hand slowly drags down his back.  Fingers passing over the knobs of his spine send shivers through him.  Hips grabbed, he lets them be lifted up off the bed so his ass is in the air.

Without being touched, sparks of pleasure shoot through Chris at knowing what he’s in store for.

He’s already on edge.  Ass sore from being fucked into oblivion mere minutes before, he tries not to think how he wasn’t allowed to come.  Cock hanging heavy between his legs, he resists from reaching down and jerking off.  If he does, he knows he’ll regret it for days to come.  So, he waits.  He waits for what will be done to give him the release he seeks.

Fingers ghost down and between his ass cheeks, brushing over his entrance.  Chris moans when a thumb slowly, and tentatively, circles his entrance.  Embers of pleasure ignite under skin at the touch, making him desperate to be filled again.  Pushing his hips back on the thumb, he groans when the hand stills.

"You’re so desperate for it," Darren says with a voice raw from screaming a few minutes before.

Chris doesn’t even try to deny it.  He is desperate for it.  It seems he woke up desperate to be fucked today.  And all he wants is something in his ass that will give him that.

A shudder runs through Chris when the thumb starts to circle his hole again.  It’s good, but not what he needs.  So when two fingers easily push into his ass, he moans in relief.  This is what he wants; what he needs.

Knees spread further apart, Chris rolls his hips back on the two fingers as they are worked in and out of them.  Stretched open around just the tips, wrists rolled, and sending bursts of pleasure through him, he groans as they are thrust back into his ass.  Cock twitching as he’s fingered, being pulled closer and closer to his release, he knows if this is kept up he’ll be coming soon.

But he lets out an annoyed groan when the fingers are removed.

"Not yet."  That’s all Darren says as he skims his fingers down the back of Chris’ thighs.

"Please," Chris begs.

"I like how you sound when you beg," Darren says.  Chris can practically hear the smirk on his face.  "How about you beg for me."

"Please, Dare," Chris tries, minutely rocking his hips back.

"Try again."  Darren leans over and kisses the middle of Chris’ back.

"Dare, fuck me."

"Try again."  Darren slowly kisses his way up Chris’ back.

"Please, fuck me," Chris says, begging.

A hand grabs a handful of his hair and yanks his head back.  Instead of scaring him, it sends a tremble through Chris.  He likes it; likes being handle rough, and not treated like a China doll people think he is.  Darren’s knows him.  Knows he’s strong, and not weak.  That he can take being handled with force.

"Try again, Christopher," Darren growls into his ear.

As he tries to get the words off his tongue, Chris cries out as teeth sink into the flesh at the curve of his neck.  It’s not the first time Darren’s bitten him.  Nor will it be the last.  But it is the first time he’s done it to where other people can see it the next day.  Often the bites happen in less noticeable places, like his back or inner thighs.  He doesn’t know why Darren bit him on the neck; suspects it has to do with a certain person who hangs around.  Chris bites back a laugh at Darren claiming him; marking his territory like a dog.

Looking at Darren over his shoulder, making his eyes pleading, he tries one more time.  “Please, Darren, make me come.  I don’t care what you do.  Please,” he begs, making sure his voice is filled with desperation.

"On your back," Darren orders him.

Quickly turning onto his back, a flare of pain at his neck when he moves, Chris drops open his legs in invitation for Darren.  He watches as Darren strokes his half-hard cock until he’s hard again.  But then confusion hits him when Darren lies down next to him.  “What?”

"Come here."

Chris goes when Darren takes his hand.  It instantly clicks for him what Darren wants to do when he tells him to turn around.

Carefully placing his knees on either side of Darren’s head, Chris leans down and braces his hands on either side of Darren’s thighs.  Wrapping his hand around Darren’s cock and stroking him a few times, he cries out when his cock is enveloped by Darren’s slick, hot mouth.  When Darren pushes up into his fist, Chris takes a hint.

Taking just the head of Darren’s cock into his mouth, Chris twirls his tongue around, sucking and lapping over the slit.  He gathers the few drops of pre-come at the tip.  Slowly sinking his mouth down to take all of Darren into his mouth, feeling him hit the back of his throat, he moans when Darren sucks around his cock.  Shivers run up along his spine.  Not being deterred from what he’s doing, Chris starts to bob his head.

Sucking and swallowing, whimpering and moaning around Darren’s cock as they suck each other off, Chris has to remember to do this more often.  The sensation of sucking cock, and simultaneously having his cock sucked is dizzying in the best way possible.  The mixture of feelings is unlike any other experience.

Chris feels hands grab at the back of his thighs, and sees Darren brace his feet on the bed.  He knows what that means.  Relaxing his jaw, he lets Darren fuck up into his mouth as he sucks around his cock.

As Darren fucks his mouth, Chris feels him pull of his cock and kiss up along it only to take one of his balls into his mouth and gently suck on it.  Moaning around Darren’s cock, he lightly smacks Darren’s thigh to talk without having to stop what he’s doing.  And when Darren takes his cock back in his mouth, Chris sighs.

Swirling his tongue and bobbing his head, Chris pulls his mouth off Darren and loudly cries out when he pushes two fingers back into his ass.  Forgoing what he was doing for the moment, he rolls his hips back on Darren’s fingers.  The combined sensation of Darren’s fingers working in and out of his ass, and Darren’s mouth around his cock only pushes him closer and closer to that release he seeks.

A hand pressing into the middle of his back has Chris taking Darren’s cock back into his mouth.  Sucking hard, rolling Darren’s balls with one of his hands like he knows he enjoys, Chris taste the first spurt of cum hit his tongue.  He swallows everything as Darren comes down his throat.  Pulling off Darren’s spent cock, licking his lips, he whines when Darren pulls off his cock, and removes his fingers from his ass.

"Sit up," Darren tells him.

Sitting up on his knees, Chris drops his head back and emits a loud moan when Darren spreads his ass cheeks apart and licks over his hole.  His body pulses with need as Darren traces and licks with slow drags of his tongue.

Leaning back on his hands, Chris groans when Darren pushes past the muscles of his ass with his tongue.  As Darren thrusts his tongue into him, he rocks his hips down.  They soon set up an easy rhythm.  Chris gently rolls his hips down as Darren fucks him with his tongue.  And when Darren squeezes his hip, that’s all he needs to come.

Body tired, covered in sweat, and desperate to come, Chris reaches down and takes himself in hand.  Jerking off as Darren continues to thrust his tongue into him, hand moving fast, and thumbing at the head, Chris screams as his orgasm hits him hard.  Spilling hotly over his fist and onto his stomach, Chris strokes himself through his intense orgasm that seems never-ending.  And when it finally starts to stop, he isn’t sure he’ll be able to come again this week.

Collapsing on the bed next to Darren, head to his feet, breathing heavy, Chris starts to laugh as he lies there.  Leg thrown over Darren’s chest, feeling Darren stroke his fingers over his calf, he just lays there in bliss.  “You bit me,” he finally says after he catches his breath.

"And?"  Darren says with a rough voice.  "You never seemed to mind before."

"You bit me where people will see and ask questions."  Chris props himself up on his elbow to stare down at Darren.  "How the hell do I explain a bite mark on my neck?"

"I don’t know."  Darren shrugs his shoulders as he grins down at Chris.

Chris laughs as he falls back on the bed.  “What am I going to do with you?”

"Love me," Darren answers.

"I guess so."


End file.
